


Fanganronpa: A Season to Remember (Prologue)

by Narancia (s3cc0s)



Series: Fanganronpa S60 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Murder, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3cc0s/pseuds/Narancia
Summary: After realizing their show is losing popularity, Team Danganronpa decides to open the show up to the public, promising fame, money, and a chance to be part of a killing game without the risk of actually dying. That all seems to go down the drain once the 16 participants realize how deadly the game really is.
Series: Fanganronpa S60 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A Chance At Fame?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanganronpa/Fan fic so please be patient while I work everything out! The chapters will be a bit short in the beginning but definitely with lengthen out at the series progresses! The look of each chapter might change as time progresses too cause I don't like the look of it for now. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Liam was sitting on the beat up couch in their dorm room, watching TV, or specifically Danganronpa if you asked. The show had been going on for some time now, currently on its 59th season. At first it raised some concern with almost everyone who heard about the show before learning that it was all fake, which (thankfully for the producers) allowed it to be aired.

After the first ever season all the participants would meet and talk about their experience. Learning the part of their character, touring the set, and even taking part in the class trials. It received a ton of press and quickly became the most popular series, though now it just seemed repetitive and frankly, boring. Liam didn't mind though as they quickly binged the entire series, having no other activities to do. They were currently waiting for the commercials to end when one caught their eye.

"This is an important announcement from Team Danganronpa. Due to the decrease in viewership we will be opening our applications to he public. Please check our website for more details and information on how to apply. We hope next season's group will be full of eager participants."

Liam gasped and quickly turned off the TV, rushing to their computer to see if this was actually real. _There was no way Team DR would actually do that?! It took a lot of convincing for actors be on the show and now they think regular people were going to sign up?_ Of course Liam wasn't going to complain about it, skimming over the rules. 

"Eighteen and up? Check. Ultimate Talent? I can come up with one easily enough. A few papers and.. that's it??? There's no way this is all we need right?" 

Liam looked at the website skeptically before picking up the computer and sitting at their desk, moving everything else out of the way. 

"Now..... what Ultimate Talent do I want?" 

They were a pretty introverted person and wanted to stay that way. They ran their fingers through their hair and sighed, glancing back up at the computer. 

"I'm not that good and making friends or talking to people so maybe Ultimate Sweet Talker? Eh, it wouldn't hurt."

Pulling up the form, they uploaded the files needed and began to answer the questions. 

"Aaaaaand done! That was easier than I thought it would be. Now I just need to wait And see if I got in..."

They looked at the time and changed into more comfortable clothes, laying down on their bed. Liam slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping to be excepted into the next season.


	2. Applicants pt.1

**Total Number of Applicants:** 73011

 **Number Approved:** ~~16~~ 17

**APPLICANT #1**

  * **Name:** Liam Walsh 
  * **Pronouns:** They/Them 
  * **Height:** 6ft 
  * **DOB:** November 29th 
  * **Likes:** Music, Plush Animals 
  * **Dislikes:** Loud Noises 
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Sweet Talker 
  * **Weight:** 140lbs 
  * **Blood Type:** O



**APPLICANT #2**

  * **Name:** Judeline Berotte 
  * **Pronouns:** She/Her
  * **Height:** 5'6 
  * **DOB:** November 29th 
  * **Likes:** Salad, Opera 
  * **Dislikes:** Awkward Silence 
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Mermaid 
  * **Weight:** 156lbs 
  * **Blood Type:** AB



  
**APPLICANT #3**

  * **Name:** Miki Yasubami 
  * **Pronouns:** Any
  * **Height:** 5'4
  * **DOB:** August 11th
  * **Likes:** Books, Reading
  * **Dislikes:** Compliments, Dancing
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Patch Maker
  * **Weight:** 145lbs
  * **Blood Type:** AB



**APPLICANT #4**

  * **Name:** Kenji Renjiro
  * **Pronouns:** He/Him
  * **Height:** 5'7
  * **DOB:** February 4th
  * **Likes:** Occult, Sanrio
  * **Dislikes:** Needles, Puppets
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Metal Worker
  * **Weight:** 153lbs
  * **Blood Type:** B



**APPLICANT #5**

  * **Name:** Jun Amari
  * **Pronouns:** He/Him
  * **Height:** 5'9
  * **DOB:** April 18th
  * **Likes:** Crystals, Astronomy
  * **Dislikes:** Dolls
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Lucky Student
  * **Weight** : 162lbs
  * **Blood Type** : B



**APPLICANT #6**

  * **Name:** Hirumi Li
  * **Pronouns:** She/Her
  * **Height:** 5'3
  * **DOB:** July 24th
  * **Likes:** Proper Etiquette
  * **Dislikes:** Misbehavior
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Flutist
  * **Weight:** 128lbs
  * **Blood Type:** A



**APPLICANT #7**

  * **Name:** Rin Tomoko
  * **Pronouns:** They/Them
  * **Height:** 5'4
  * **DOB:** April 7th
  * **Likes:** Rock Music, Instant Ramen
  * **Dislikes:** Knives
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Engraver
  * **Weight:** 149lbs
  * **Blood Type:** A



**APPLICANT #8**

  * **Name:** Kei Haruki
  * **Pronouns:** She/Her
  * **Height:** 6'1
  * **DOB:** November 20th
  * **Likes:** History, Libraries
  * **Dislikes:** Swimming
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Translator
  * **Weight:** 173lbs
  * **Blood Type:** O



**APPLICANT #9**

  * **Name:** Katashi
  * **Pronouns:** He/Him
  * **Height:** 5'8
  * **DOB:** January 3rd
  * **Likes:** Darkness
  * **Dislikes:** Wilderness, Thunder
  * **Talent:** Ultimate Stripper
  * **Weight:** 158lbs
  * **Blood Type:** B




	3. A Trip to the Headquarters

"It's been weeks, have they finally posted the stupid li-"

Liam paused mid-sentence and stared at the screen. The first name on the list of people who were accepted was....them. They weren't dreaming right? _Maybe they meant someone else named Liam Walsh. Right?_ Almost as if it was timed their phone went off. Liam picked it up and glanced at the number before answering it. They didn't recognize it but that wasn't the important thing right now. What was important was the voice that was telling them that they had gotten into the next season.

> "This isn't a prank or anything right? You're sure that I got in?"
> 
> "Yes were sure Liam. We did some research too and found out what college you go to. Your teachers, parents and head were notified that you'll be participating in the next season and have made the preparations for you to leave without automatically failing you. That of course means that after the show if you choose to, you can go back to college. Though, with how much money youll get I doubt that will be very important to you."
> 
> They were stunned. "Y-yeah.. thank you for letting me go! Ill pack up and-"
> 
> "There's no need for you to pack. Everything will be provided for you, including clothing. Just be on time to catch the bus going over to the academy and you should be perfectly fine. It'll be nice working with you Liam Walsh."

The person hung up the phone, leaving Liam by themself. They went back to the computer and paled. _Ten minutes?!_ They grabbed some granola bars and rushed out of their dorm (locking it obviously), heading downstairs and out the facility. I dont take the stupid bus, wheres the stop?? After a few minutes of searching they finally found it and boarded the bus with the words TDR (Team Danganronpa).

The bus would stop every couple of minutes and people would get on. The most interesting people that they saw were what looked like twins, who did everything they could to convince people not to sit next to them and a guy with blue hair who had refused to speak with anyone, even the driver. They didn't pay attention to the rest of the people who got on, figuring they'd be introduced to everybody once they arrived. An hour later and the bus was packed full of people and though they didn't want to, Liam tapped the shoulder of the person sitting next to them. As they turned around there was something that immediately caught their eye.

> "Your eyes are pink? Is that natural or are you just wearing contacts?"
> 
>   
> Of course when you meet someone for the first time you don't just ask about their eyes but it was so... unnatural that they just had to ask. 
> 
> "My eyes? Oh! Mhm! They're all natural! I don't know why they're pink though if you were going to ask.. anyway, whats your name and talent that you picked? Mine's Haru Hikari, and I signed up to be the Ultimate Matchmaker!" He held his hand out for the other to shake.
> 
> "I'm Liam Walsh and the talent I chose was Ultimate Sweet Talker." Liam hesitantly shook the others hand, nervous about making a bad impression. "So um.... why did you pick matchmaker as your talent?"
> 
> "Well I like talking to people and I think romance is nice so I decided on a matchmaker! I didn't want to give him a different personality than me though because I don't think I would be able to act it out well. Why did y-"

There was the loud noise of feedback which startled and silenced both Liam and Haru.

**"We have now reached the facility. If you brought anything with you let one of our helpers know and they will take it to where you'll be sleeping."**

They looked at each other then outside at the large campus they had stopped at. 

_**Danganronpa Headquarters.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was a it cliche but shhh I had to rush this one. -Alfie


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

I just wanted to say that I'll be taking a long hiatus on this piece. There's a chance I might start other pieces in the near future I just don't have enough motivation to continue this one. Thank you

-Alfie


End file.
